


Cursed Redux

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [6]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Cursed Akira, Cursed Isamu, F/M, Female Akira, Female Isamu, Male Akira, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu has a dream where he was cursed alongside Akira.





	Cursed Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part six of the "Cursed" series.

"Cursed Redux"

Isamu groaned. What happened? She raised her head and saw a man with shoulder-length black hair in an ill-fitting lavender jumpsuit. Then, the mission came back. Was that Akira? She turned her head and looked at her reflection. A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stared back at her. She bit back a scream. She looked like a girl! She was looking down at her now ill-fitting turtleneck and pants when she heard a voice call out, "Isa?"

She looked up and saw that Akira was awake. "Aki."

"Come here, Isa." Akira held his arms open. Isamu carefully got out of the bed and climbed in next to her boyfriend. Akira wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head against his shoulder. He noticed her shaking slightly. "It's okay, Isa. We'll be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we still have each other. Now, let's go meet the others."

After finding better fitting clothes, Akira and Isamu walked out. Akira was now wearing a red jumpsuit with white accents and white knee-high-boots, and Isamu was wearing a pair of slim black jeans and a blue, long sleeved, v-neck shirt. Her long brown hair was put up in a simple ponytail, courtesy of Akira.

The three other pilots looked at the duo in surprise.

"Chief? Moody? Is that really you?" Takashi asked.

Akira gave a small smile. "It's us, Quiet."

Isamu leaned against Akira. "This is weird."

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "I'll say, Moody. You do make a cute girl."

Akira wrapped an arm around Isamu's waist, tugged her closer, and growled, "Still mine, Hothead."

"Relax, Chief. I'm not interested in stealing her away."

Akira didn't remove his arm. "Good."

%%%

Isamu sat up with a small shout. He was panting, trying to draw in enough oxygen. Akira stirred beside him. "Isa? What's wrong?"

Isamu looked to his left to see Akira sitting up, eyes half-open, long hair mussed from sleeping, and her nightgown strap slipping off one shoulder. The sight of his girlfriend helped calm him down. He reached out and fixed her strap, pausing to cup her cheek afterwards. "It was just a weird dream, Aki. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Akira yawned and laid down. "Maybe we can take the afternoon off after the morning patrol as long as we don't get attacked."

Isamu laid down and tucked Akira into his chest. "Yeah. Maybe we can go swimming."

"Sounds good," Akira murmured. "Love you, Isa."

Isamu kissed her forehead. "Love you too, Aki."

Fin


End file.
